


I Choose You

by graydar



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graydar/pseuds/graydar
Summary: There are parts of Phil’s family that have never changed.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	I Choose You

There are parts of Phil’s family that have never changed. His parents, for one thing - they’ve always loved each other and to this day he’s never seen them fight. Of course it happened. But when it did it was always behind closed doors and in hushed tones. They never let him or Martyn see it. When Phil was a teenager, there were days when there was a little extra bit of tension in the kitchen while they ate breakfast together. But by the end of the day, his mum and dad were back to how they always were. Nigel telling ridiculous jokes just to see Kath laugh, and Kath giggling at every single one, even the ones that weren’t particularly funny. That’s one thing Phil learned from them, to always laugh at the jokes made by the people you love. Especially when they aren’t funny.

There are parts of Phil’s family that grew up with him. His relationship with Martyn is the biggest one. As kids, they were just like any other brothers. Always teasing and pointing out the other one’s mistakes just to have a laugh. But Phil always admired Martyn. He always wanted to be more his friend than his brother. And as a teenager, that felt farther away than it ever had before. But adulthood brought about something else entirely. Adulthood meant they were on the same level. And living apart actually had a hand in drawing them closer together. Martyn was always curious about Phil’s work and Phil was always excited to hear the crazy stories about Martyn’s experiences DJing at different clubs and parties around London. They were different people as adults. They got to like each other just as much as they loved each other. Phil finally felt like he and his brother got to be friends. It was a bond he wouldn’t want to give up for anything.

The new parts of Phil’s family are his favorite. And maybe that’s bad. But these new additions are things that he and Martyn got to pick. They chose two people they didn’t want to live without. They chose two people that they wanted to be Lesters by love, even though they aren’t by blood.

Cornelia was a mystery at first. Now after all these years, Phil can see all of the little things she’s brought out in Martyn. Those are the things he loves most. Their family felt like it was missing something until Corn came along. Phil can’t imagine life without her now.

And, of course, there’s Dan.

Dan had never been close with his family. And Phil so desperately wanted to be that for him. A family. A person who knows him like the back of his hand. A home. And after ten years, it finally feels like there’s no question anymore. In the past, at every holiday there would be a conversation of where Dan would be going and who he would be spending his time with and how much emotional distress it would cause. Now, Phil knows that Dan is coming home with him. And Dan no longer feels like an intruder on Lester family traditions. Dan still goes home to his own family, and Phil usually stays back just to avoid the complications that come with the Howell household. But they spend the most important days together. Phil wakes up to Dan slumped next to him on every birthday, every Christmas, every New Year’s Day. Now that they’re a forever thing, Phil knows he’s spending every important life moment with Dan. And he’s so, so glad for it.

They’re in the Isle of Man for the winter holidays and Phil’s helping his mum make Christmas cookies. No matter how old he’s gotten, his mum has never stop insisting manual labor onto him. But Christmas cooking baking is more fun than cleaning out the attic, which Martyn is currently helping Nigel with. It’s a Saturday morning, four days until Christmas. Dan is still asleep in their room. He’d been up late the night before in a weird burst of work energy, drafting something that Phil will undoubtedly be the first to read once Dan’s ready. Phil hadn’t expected him to be up very early this morning. He already missed breakfast and it’s nearing lunch time now. Phil makes a mental note to go and check on him if he doesn’t get up past noon.

Phil’s mum is shaping some dough in her hands, the old fashioned way because cookie-cutters just don’t do it like Kath does. Cornelia is sat in one of the barstools reading a Christmas-themed romance novel. Phil can hear his father and brother rummaging around upstairs and the occasional bang as a box is dropped or tipped over. Phil loves his little family. He loves the home that they make. The snoring lump upstairs is the only thing missing.

“He was up late last night, huh?” Kath asks.

Phil nods, “He was feeling inspired.”

“Bet it’s the Christmas energy.” Kath states, matter-of-factly.

“More like the cup of coffee I told him not to drink at midnight.” Cornelia laughs from behind her book.

“Well,” Kath continues, ignoring him, “you should get him up before lunch. I’m making his favorite.”

“Hmph, you never make my favorite.” Phil mumbles.

Kath smacks the back of his head, “You had a whole childhood of favorite homemade meals. Let me spoil the lad. God knows he’s done enough for you to deserve it.”

“You’re just jealous cuz he’s the new favorite, mama’s boy.” Cornelia says.

Phil holds up a ball of dough, “You want a face full of dough?”

She’s right though. Dan has become the favorite of both his mum and dad. He’s always been polite and charming enough when he remembers to censor his big mouth. He’d set a reputation for himself when he’d first met Phil’s parents back in 2009. He’d only sworn in front of them for the first time in the last year. He had a little bit of a meltdown about it to Phil once they’d gotten back to London.

“Do you think they hate me now?” Dan worried to Phil.

“Why would they hate you?”

“I dropped an f-bomb.”

“You stubbed your toe. Everyone lets one out when they stub their toe. You get a pass.”

“They’re your parents. I can’t just go around making impressions like that on my boyfriend’s parents, Phil.”

Phil rolled his eyes, “You made your impression nine years ago, there’s no more impressions to be made. You’re in the clear now. And anyway, they’ve seen you swear in videos.”

“And that’s what keeps me up at night the most.” Dan joked.

Phil reached out and squeezed Dan’s hand, “Hey, as long as I love you then they love you. That’s how this works with us, yeah?”

Dan squeezed back and nodded. He still proceeded to send Kath an apology text a day later. Phil’s mum had called him laughing so hard over the whole thing.

As if on cue, a groan comes from the doorway of the kitchen. Phil turns to see Dan standing there, still ruffled from sleep and in his pajamas.

“Of course I’m Kath’s favorite.” He says, deep morning voice in full show.

“Morning, love. Or… afternoon it seems.” Kath teases.

Dan crosses to the other side of the kitchen to wrap his arms around Phil’s waist and give him a quick kiss on his temple. Phil swats at Dan’s hands.

“Hey, I’m trying to make a penguin. You’re messing it up.”

Dan squeezes tighter, “And good morning to you too.”

“I literally have a knife in my hand, Dan.” “Mmm, kinky.”

He releases Phil and pokes his side before wandering over to the cabinet with the coffee mugs. He takes out his favorite one, it’s one of the souvenirs they’d bought on one of their Florida trips and there’s an alligator painted on the side. Phil feels warm at the thought of how casual this all seems. Dan waking up in his family home in a bed that feels so familiar, wandering downstairs to kiss his boyfriend good morning, and pouring a cup of coffee in a mug he knows where to find. A mug that he always uses when they visit. Because this is home to Dan just as much as it is to Phil.

Dan takes a seat next to Cornelia. She smiles up at him. Phil looks at them. He feels a tugging in his chest. He loves them so much it almost feels like too much. Dan looks over at him and smiles. He must see something in Phil's eyes. He’s so glad Dan chose to love him. He's so glad Dan is what he chose. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of shitty but I'm posting it anyway.


End file.
